Electronic devices are used in various applications, including, for example, displays. Displays made with organic materials are useful for battery-powered, portable electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants, handheld personal computers, and DVD players) and also for desktop or wall-mounted television screens and computer monitors. The displays for these applications may require high information content, full color (FC), fast video rate response, and low power consumption.
Electronic devices, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED), may be used in the above displays. An OLED includes a mulit-layered structure formed on a substrate. The multi-layered structure contains a layer with a driver circuit and at least one layer that contains an organic active material. As the layers may be sensitive to environmental elements such as moisture, dust, and oxygen, an encapsulation cap may be used to enclose and protect the layers from these elements.
A device containing both an electronic layer and an organic active layer may be disadvantageous from a cost standpoint, as the lifetime of organic electronic devices is limited, and the cost of manufacturing and repair is high.
There remains a need for lower cost organic electronic devices.